


Из чего сделаны сны

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Ночная трилогия [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Present Tense, Romance, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: До встречи с Шерлоком Джону снились кошмары. Но и после встречи с ним они всё ещё есть. Правда совсем другие. И они даже хуже.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Ночная трилогия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549792
Kudos: 10





	Из чего сделаны сны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555366) by [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/pseuds/Chocolamousse). 



Каждый раз одно и то же. Я слышу, как открывается дверь в его комнате, а потом шаги на лестнице. Он заходит в гостиную, и всё в нём говорит о «ночном кошмаре», от напряжения в плечах до слегка потерянного взгляда. И всё же я не мог не задать ему этот вопрос в тот первый раз, потому что хотел быть внимательным. (Он убил ради меня несколько дней тому назад, хотя едва меня знал, и я мог бы приложить усилия, чтобы быть внимательным.)

– Ночной кошмар?

– Да.

– Афганистан?

Слабое замешательство. – Нет.

– Кэбмен?

Более заметное замешательство. – Да.

Он не лжёт. Я вижу его насквозь, и он это знает, он даже написал об этом в своём блоге. Прошло уже несколько недель, и кошмар за это время возвращался несколько раз.

Он ободряюще мне улыбается, говорит что-то вроде «Всё в порядке. Веди себя так, будто меня здесь нет», и я возвращаюсь к своей книге, или к микроскопу, или к тому, чем занят посреди ночи, когда не сплю. Он идёт на кухню и заваривает себе кружку чая (он всегда предлагает мне чай), или просто наливает стакан воды, а потом возвращается и садится в кресло. Он остаётся там какое-то время. Я слушаю, как его дыхание постепенно успокаивается. Мне его жаль; он убил этого человека ради меня, хотя, очевидно, я бы и сам прекрасно справился, если бы его там не было. Джон – врач и замечательный человек, хладнокровно застреливший кого-то, и даже если бы этот человек не был не очень хорошим, он был чертовски ужасным кэбменом, неудивительно, что это повлияло на Джона больше, чем тот готов признать.

На этот раз всё по-другому. Меня резко будит стон, переходящий в крик. В голосе столько боли, что я вскакиваю с кровати и поднимаюсь по лестнице в пижаме, когда понимаю, что с Джоном, наверное, всё в порядке, что это снова был кошмар. Но я всё ещё слышу его крик в своей голове, поэтому открываю дверь без колебаний.

Джон сидит на кровати, тяжело дыша и вцепившись руками в одеяло. Он поворачивает голову ко мне, выглядя таким расстроенным и уязвимым, что я не могу удержаться и сажусь на его кровать. Он не сводит с меня глаз. Я чувствую смутное желание прикоснуться к нему, хотя бы положить руку ему на плечо, несмотря на то, что не очень люблю прикасаться к людям. Наверное, потому, что я чувствую себя немного виноватым. Но я сомневаюсь, что Джону понравится моё прикосновение, он и так достаточно смущён, и я воздерживаюсь. Я прочищаю горло, чтобы заговорить, но он меня опережает.

– Шерлок, я...

Я его перебиваю. Я точно знаю, что он собирается сказать.

– Джон. Это совершенно нормальная реакция. Ты убил человека, и не пострадать было бы ненормально. Не извиняйся. Я понимаю.

Он молчит, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда. Должно быть, солдату трудно признать то, что он считает слабостью. Затем он слегка расслабляется и глубоко вздыхает.

– Да. Да, ты прав. Это нормальная реакция. – Он ласково мне улыбается. – Спасибо тебе.

Хорошо. Я думаю, что теперь могу вернуться в постель, но чувствую, что мне не хочется этого делать. Это смешно, Джон сейчас в порядке, и он, должно быть, хочет снова заснуть. Поэтому я встаю и ободряюще ему улыбаюсь.

– Тогда спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

Он улыбается в ответ. Да. С ним всё в порядке. Я выхожу из комнаты и возвращаюсь в постель. Эмоции на самом деле не моя область, но я думаю, что на этот раз я сказал и сделал то, что требовалось. С Джоном всё будет в порядке. Я знаю это. Я так хорошо его понимаю.

***

Каждый раз одно и то же. Я просыпаюсь в панике, моё сердце бешено колотится, и иногда, когда потрясение слишком сильное, я встаю с постели, открываю дверь и, если вижу свет в гостиной, спускаюсь вниз. Я задерживаюсь там под предлогом чая. Меня успокаивает тихое присутствие Шерлока.

На этот раз всё по-другому. Должно быть, я кричал во сне, потому что вдруг вижу его силуэт в дверном проёме, но я не уверен, что до конца проснулся. Он подходит ближе и садится на кровать. Я хотел бы прикоснуться к нему, только чтобы убедиться, что он действительно здесь, и развеять последние остатки кошмара, но Шерлок не любит, когда к нему прикасаются, и я не хочу, чтобы он отстранился, поэтому веду себя тихо. Я смотрю на него, и он кажется таким близким, и вдруг, ещё не решившись, я открываю рот, чтобы рассказать ему свой сон, потому что я уверен, что, так или иначе, он уже всё знает, но Шерлок меня обрывает.

– Джон. Это совершенно нормальная реакция. Ты убил человека, и не пострадать было бы ненормально. Не извиняйся. Я понимаю.

Я смотрю ему прямо в глаза, и мне кажется, что я проснулся только сейчас. Я отвечаю ему, улыбаюсь, уверяю, что всё в порядке. Он уходит. Я провожаю его взглядом, пока дверь не закрывается. Я ложусь, вглядываясь в темноту, и снова вижу образы кошмара.

Он всегда один и тот же. Я бегу по бесконечным плохо освещённым коридорам и открываю дверь за дверью, и это никогда не кончается, всегда есть другие коридоры и другие двери, насколько я могу видеть, а его там нет, его никогда нет, и я знаю, что это гонка на время, что я должен найти его, прежде чем случится что-то ужасное, и этот голос в моей голове кричит: «Найди его! Найди его сейчас же!» и ещё «Где ты? ГДЕ ТЫ?», но за каждой дверью комната пуста, и его там нет, его никогда там нет, а потом есть эта последняя дверь, и он там, и я кричу его имя, и меня накрывает ужасом.

Шерлок думает, что мне снятся кошмары, потому что я убил кэбмена, он думает, что ночь за ночью я убиваю его снова и снова. Он думает, что мёртвое тело преследует меня во сне, и он прав, но это не тело кэбмена. Мне плевать на кэбмена. Я пристрелил бы его снова без колебаний и без угрызений совести, если бы мне пришлось сделать это снова. В моём сне я не убиваю его, я прихожу слишком поздно, и тело, лежащее у моих ног, принадлежит Шерлоку, и я не могу этого вынести, я не могу этого вынести.

Я не могу ему сказать. Он не поймёт. Я и сам не сразу понял. Я не могу ему сказать.

Ещё нет.


End file.
